The Day The World Stopped
by Meliegirl1
Summary: Kate/Beth: Series of oneshots involving the BEST JTMD couple :
1. Chapter 1

**The Day The World Stopped**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!**

Beth's eyes darted in a million different directions while she was sitting in John Tucker's jeep. She took in the messy back area, and she thought she could see the top of a bra (that wasn't hers incidentally) peeking at her from under John's letterman jacket. Her chest tightened and her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't necessarily like John Tucker that much, but no one likes the feeling of being cheated on. Her jaw clenched, she let his fingers brush across the soft skin of her exposed thigh.

"You seem tense baby. Want me to fix that for you?" John asked, scooting close to her and putting his arm around her.

Beth closed her eyes. _Baby._ Kate's words resounded in her head. _"Let me guess, he always uses pet names like 'baby' or 'sweetheart?' Yeah. It's not out of affection, it's so he doesn't mix up your names…"_

She was so obviously right. Beth wondered who John was thinking of right now. Carrie possibly, or Heather. Or even-

Beth couldn't bring herself to think that. Kate was so far beyond him in intelligence. He was so beneath her. Kate deserved someone who wanted only her, who would hold her when she cried or when she was scared. John Tucker could not provide her with any of those things. As far as Beth was concerned, Kate deserved the best the world had to offer. True, she wasn't _actually_ dating him, but still.

Beth didn't know exactly why she was here with him. She never truly liked him, he was just there. He was convenient. Maybe it was because she was so desperately confused. She needed reassurance about who she was. If Beth was being honest with herself, Kate Spencer did things to her that no one had ever done before.

Beth was pretty sure that everyone knew of her totally alien feelings for Kate except Kate herself. Beth was so confused. She didn't want to act on the feelings for fear of losing the friendship they shared. She didn't want to push her away, which would absolutely kill her. The only reason Beth went to school anymore was to see Kate's happy smile and shining eyes. Kate was the only reason Beth survived.

Carrie would drop snide hints when all the friends were out together about Beth's feelings for Kate. Kate was totally oblivious to it. Heather tried to push them together as many times as possible, but it would all fall through at the last second. Beth couldn't help but "accidentally" brush against Kate as they walked the hallways together. It sent a thrill down her spine that was totally foreign to her.

"Sweetheart?" John asked again, seeming uncomfortable. Beth realized she had not answered his previous question; she had been too lost in her musings.

Beth turned to look at John, the boy that had brought Kate and herself together. She supposed she should thank him for that. He began to lean closer, hoping to get one final hookup from the brunette.

John was thinking about Kate Spencer, not Beth. But who was he to refuse a hookup with one of the finest girls in school? He thought she was acting weird though. He was never one for big speeches; he always got straight to the sex with Beth. She never seemed to mind, so who was he deny her? John started to think something was up with his former flame though. So he voiced it. Being with Kate had taught him one thing, when girls are silent, they need to talk. Well, not all girls, but girls like Beth.

"Um, Beth? Is something up?" he asked, removing his arm from around her tense shoulders. A dark line appeared between her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"I don't know John…" she whispered back.

"I mean, are you okay? You seem to be off somewhere."

She shook her head slightly. "I'm honestly just too confused. I feel like I'm feeling too many feelings for one person to bear. I just don't know how to handle it."

"Well, what are you thinking about? Who are these feelings centered toward?"

Beth remained silent. She wasn't sure John would take too lightly to her having feelings for his girlfriend. She bit her lip and looked out the window. She saw small pinpricks of light through the foliage of the trees. She sighed.

"Will you just take me home John? Please?" she asked him.

John became concerned. He had never seen this side of Beth. He was worried that something was happening to her, something she had no control over.

"Sure, no problem." He told her, starting the jeep and driving away.

At her home, Beth's thoughts were even more clouded with Kate. She knew the other girl had no idea how she felt about her, but it was probably for the best that way. Beth knew Kate would probably freak out, but the lust she felt for the other girl was nearly uncontainable when they were close. Beth needed advice, and there was only one person she knew who would give her sound advice, Carrie Schafer.

Beth pulled out her cell phone and hit the number 2 on her speed dial. It rang a total of 5 times before Carrie's chipper voice answered.

"Carrie Schafer, how can I help you?"

Beth rolled her eyes. Carrie would answer her personal phone that way.

"Carrie? It's Beth. Can I come over?"

"Wha- um, sure thing Beth. Are you okay?"

"I just really need to talk to you about something. It's driving me crazy."

"Yeah Beth, sure. Come on over." Carrie sounded worried.

Beth hurried to her car and drove to Carrie's, only to see there another car parked there. Beth waked to the front door and knocked briskly twice. The door was thrown open and Carrie stood there, with Heather flanking her. Beth blinked in surprise before shooting a glare at Carrie.

Carrie simply shrugged. Heather had been over to help her study for midterms when Beth called. But Carrie had a feeling she knew what Beth wanted to talk about. Kate, it was always Kate. Heather and Carrie knew about the mutual attraction between their two best friends and had been waiting for them to act on for a while now. Carrie knew Kate hadn't realized the depth of her feelings for Beth. Beth had obviously realized there was nothing platonic about her and Kate's relationship and that was why she was here.

"Will you two please help me?" Beth asked her two friends, who exchanged knowing looks.

"Come on in Beth." Carrie said, gesturing her into the house.

"Okay, you two have to promise not to freak out okay?" Beth said, nervously rocking back and forth on her heels.

Heather and Carrie exchanged another knowing look before promising Beth they would not freak.

Beth took a deep breath, preparing herself for admitting her biggest secret. "I like Kate."

Heather rolled her eyes and Carrie smiled.

"Well duh!" Heather exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, Beth, we both knew, you weren't too subtle about it…" Carrie said. "Besides, we totally get it, Kate's a hottie and you have you're whole hippie thing going on-"

"What does being a hippie have to do with me liking Kate?" Beth asked, slightly offended.

"Well, aren't hippies all about 'open love' and not discriminating against liking someone of the same sex?" Carrie said, raising an eyebrow.

Now Beth saw where she was going with this. "Oh, well, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Carrie scoffed. "I'm always right."

Heather rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" Heather addressed Beth.

"I don't know, that's why I need your help."

"Well…" Carrie started, "How long have you liked her?"

"Since we kissed in John's truck."

"Wait! You two kissed and you're not together? What the hell Beth?!" Heather interjected.

"It was to show her how to kiss John, Heather! It wasn't meant to raise, you know, _feelings_ for her! Besides, you saw it on the boob cam, don't you remember?" Beth snapped.

"Um, no I definitely do not remember that." Heather grumbled.

"Okay, enough you two! Beth, why don't you just tell her?" Carrie asked.

Beth's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "No! What if she freaks out and never wants to talk to me again. I don't think I could bear that you guys."

Heather rolled her eyes again. How in the world could Beth be so blind? It was so frigging obvious that Kate was into her too. These girls needed their eyes checked, seriously. Heather just wanted them to be together so she would stop having to feel the sexual tension between the two of them every time they all hung out together. It made for awkward evenings.

Beth put her head in her hands. "God you guys, this is all so confusing! Why can't it just be simple?"

"Because life isn't simple Beth, get used to it." Heather commented quietly.

Just then Carrie's phone rang. Confused, she answered it.

"Hello?" Her eyes widened. 'It's Kate!' she mouthed to the other two.

Beth's stomach hitched and she bit her lip. God, Kate Spencer was going to kill her. Beth would kill to just taste her one more time. The brief kiss with Kate in the car left her breathless. Her lips had been hesitant against Beth's, driving Beth crazy. She had longed to reach out and caress her face and had been about to, if not for that stupid boy interrupting the moment.

Beth wanted Kate to kiss her again. She wanted to mark Kate as her own; she wanted to be able to caress Kate's beautiful face without interruption.

"Are you serious Kate?! When?!" Carrie's frantic voice cut through Beth's reverie, bringing her fully back to attention.

"What?" Beth asked, feeling knots in her stomach.

"Yeah, Beth and Heather are here. Hold on. Kate's moving."

"What?" Beth's voice was almost a whisper. She felt like her whole world was crashing down on her. She couldn't lose Kate.

"When are you leaving?" Carrie asked her. "Oh! Yeah, sure, hold on." Carrie wordlessly held the phone out to Beth.

Beth took it, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Kate…why?"

"My mom met another Skip. She's moving us…again."

Beth closed her eyes, pain tearing at her insides.

"Katie…I don't want you to go."

"I _don't _want to go. But I want you guys to be there tomorrow when I leave. Please?"

The pain in her voice made Beth want to reach out and hold her.

"Of course we'll be there Kate."

"Thank you Beth…"

The next morning Carrie, Heather and Beth all rolled up to Kate's house to see her off. As soon as she emerged from the house, Kate made a beeline for her friends. She sidestepped Carrie and Heather and pulled Beth toward her. They embraced, and Beth buried her nose in Kate's blonde curls. She swallowed back tears before releasing Kate.

Lori came out of the house. "Come on Kate, honey, we need to get a move on."

Beth glared at the older woman, hating her for taking Kate out of her life. Kate gave one last sad wave to her three friends, before turning and walking slowly to her mother's car.

"Are you an idiot Beth?! Tell her!" Heather screamed, punching Beth in the arm.

"Seriously Beth, it's now or never!" Carrie stressed, shoving her forward.

Beth's throat tightened, it really was now or never. She had to tell Kate, or she would always regret it.

"Kate, KATE!" Beth called out, running forward.

Kate turned, with tears swimming in her gorgeous blue eyes. "Beth?"

"Listen, this probably isn't the best time for this, but I just need you to know."

"What?"

"I'm about to do something very very stupid, so you should probably move now."

Kate didn't move, she wanted to see what Beth was going to do. A pleasant squirming in her stomach told her that she was about to do the thing Kate had been yearning for.

Beth's breathing hitched, and she grabbed Kate's chin, pulling her forward. She pressed her lips gently against the blonde girl's. It was like a replay of John's jeep, except there were more people watching. Kate's lips were hesitant against Beth's, driving Beth completely crazy. She reached out and cupped Kate's face in her left hand, stroking along her cheekbone with her thumb. Kate began to respond to the kiss, moving closer to Beth and gently biting her lip. Beth melted at the intimate contact.

Carrie and Heather were witnessing this from the sidelines but they felt like cheering. In fact, they turned and hugged each other, squealing with happiness and jumping up and down together.

"Kate, come-oh!"

'Damn it Lori' Carrie thought, watching with apprehension now.

Beth tried to break the kiss when she heard Lori behind them, but Kate kept her securely in place. She tucked a flyaway strand of dark hair behind her ear and sucked intimately on Beth's bottom lip. Beth whimpered at the contact, and was disappointed when Kate broke them apart.

"If there's one thing you've taught me, it's that _I_ take control." Kate winked at a stunned Beth.

"Well…I guess we're not moving then Kate, you can unpack." Lori said, smiling a little at her only daughter.

"R-really mom?"

"Yes, how often do I get to see my little girl happy? Skip will just have to stay out of the picture."

Beth felt a beaming smile working its way onto her face. Kate turned and faced her, staring into her shining hazel eyes.

"I'm staying." Kate told her, her own smile luminous.

Beth turned and shot a wink at Carrie and Heather, who smiled, before turning back to Kate.

"You're staying." She said, leaning down and recapturing the blonde's lips again.

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

**Knowing You:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Tucker Must Die, or any of the characters affiliated with it. I also do not own the actors and actresses portraying the characters.**

Beth had been gone for 3 months. Three long, painful months. Kate Spencer hadn't realized how much she would miss the bubbly brunette. She missed the late night sleepovers, the way Beth's dimples stood out the most clearly when she was looking at Kate. The only thing Kate and all her friends knew about Beth was that she had been sent away to some camp to control her "wild behavior." Beth did have her wild streak, but no one would really say it was totally out of control.

No one knew when Beth was supposed to come back. Her phone was taken away, so no one could get in touch with her. She had just disappeared, without a goodbye, without anything. Kate realized that life without her bestfriend was hard. Okay, life without your bestfriend _is_ undoubtedly hard, but life without whatever Beth was to Kate…even harder.

Kate got the light tingles all down her body whenever Beth smiled at her, or even smiled in general. Sometimes Kate felt as if Beth subtly flirted, but that honestly didn't mean anything. Beth flirted with anything if it amused her. Kate thought Beth enjoyed the light flush that would appear on her cheeks with the flirting by the way her eyes shone.

"Kate?! You with us?!" a voice broke through her reverie.

"Wha-oh! Yeah, yeah I'm here." She nodded briskly once.

"You sure?" Carrie Schaeffer asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Kate nodded again, her eyes traveling to the Jeep that had brought on the barrage of memories.

In John Tucker's jeep was where it had all started. The kiss had changed Kate's perspective on the world. Beth had tasted of mint and the raspberry of her lipgloss. Kate had felt the slight tingle of Beth's lips on hers for the rest of the night. It was all Kate had thought about for about 2 weeks after it had initially happened.

Beth seemed oblivious to the fact that it even happened. It was like it was nothing, like she'd done it 20 times before. Kate secretly wondered if Beth _had_ done that before. It _was_ Beth they were talking about.

"Kate!! You're zoning again!" Heather smacked her on the back of the head to snap her out of it.

"OW! Heather! Did you need to hit me that hard?!" Kate exclaimed, rubbing her head.

"Well! Stop fantasizing about Beth and join in the conversation!!"

Kate felt herself go 10 different shades of red. She felt the familiar tightening in her chest whenever this was brought up among her friends. She was afraid Carrie, Heather, and worst of all, Beth, would disown her as a friend if they ever found out about the weird feelings.

"Woah, Kate…I was kidding. No need to get all defensive on me, girl!" Heather said, backtracking.

Kate made a split second decision. She was going to tell her friends about this. If they called her weird and ignored her, well, she would figure that out if it happened. Her eyebrows furrowed, she grabbed Carrie's (who was closest) wrist and hauled her into the bathroom, with Heather tailing close behind.

"Alright, I have to tell you something…" Kate began hesitantly.

"What?" Carrie asked, exchanging a bewildered glance with Heather.

Kate hesitated; she was having second thoughts about her split second decision. She ran a hand through her blonde locks, furrowing her eyebrows and trying to figure out a way to word what she wanted to say.

"Guys…I kind of…like Beth."

"Um, friend-like?" Heather asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, not friend like. Um, romantic like." Kate cringed, waiting for the backlash.

It was silent for a minute, before Carrie said, "Well…okay!"

Heather rolled her eyes at her friend. "Kate, Beth has been undressing you with her eyes ever since we met you. You have nothing to worry about."

Carrie laughed at the comment. "Seriously Kate. We sort of had an idea, but we didn't want to bring it up in case you would get all weirdly defensive, like out in the hall."

Kate blinked; it was not the reaction she had been expecting. "You guys aren't all weirded out or anything?"

"We've been dealing with the sexual banter…and the sexual tension ever since we started hanging out. I'd say we're used to it." Carrie said crisply.

Kate ran a hand over her face. "What the hell am I going to do about this, guys?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Well, whenever she comes back, you should _probably_ tell her this. Just a thought."

"What if she freaks out though?"

"Trust me Kate, this is Beth. Nothing can possibly shock this girl. Plus, she totally wants to have sex with you." Carrie shrugged, wearing a shit-eating grin.

Kate felt herself blush again, and cleared her throat uncomfortably. Just then, her cell phone rang; a shrill sound that made all three friends jump.

"Hello?" Kate asked into the receiver, shrugging at Carrie's questioning look.

"_Kate? Hey, it's mom. I just wanted to let you know that Beth's mom called and she's coming back this weekend."_

"Mom, I'm at school, this couldn't have waited until I got home?"

"_Well, I figured you'd want to know since you two totally have a thing going on…"_ Lori said to her daughter.

Kate's eyes widened. "MOM! Geeze, how does everyone know?!"

"_It's not that hard to figure out, sweetie."_

"Okay, okay, thanks for telling me, bye." Kate said in a rush, snapping her phone shut.

"Um, care to explain?" Carrie asked, narrowing her eyes.

Kate rolled her eyes. "It was my mom…she said Beth was coming home this weekend."

Carrie and Heather squealed. They started jumping up and down, startling Kate into speechlessness.

"Oh my God, Kate! You have to do something when she comes back!!" Carrie squealed again.

"What?! No way! I'm not good with this kind of stuff guys! I have no idea what to say or do or anything!"

"KATE! Calm down okay? That's why you have us. We know how Beth operates, we know what she likes, what she goes for. You'll be fine as long as you're with us."

"Guys! I didn't even know how to talk to John Tucker…a guy! Girls are so different! I'm totally gonna screw this up!" Kate was becoming frantic.

Heather reached out and grabbed Kate's shirt, yanking her closer to her.

"Kate Spencer! We are your friends. We are NOT going to let you screw this thing up, you got it?!"

Kate nodded; Heather was scary when she got like this.

"Alright, we need to break the boob cam back out and put Kate through the crash course of hardcore flirting." Carrie said, pacing back and forth across the bathroom tile.

Kate fiddled with her fingers nervously. She wanted Beth, but dear lord, Carrie and Heather were going to kill her.

* * *

Kate waited patiently in the crowded airport, her shirt ridiculously low on Heather's insistence. The boob cam was hooked in the same place it was when the John plan was still in affect. Her skirt was high on her thighs. Kate felt exposed and stupid.

Carrie and Heather were hidden behind a trashcan close enough to where Kate could still see them. They were both ridiculously excited about their little plan. Kate looked over to their hiding place, visibly shaken. Her two friends nodded vigorously to urge her on.

Kate looked away, grimacing. This plan was going to fall through, she could feel it. She shifted on her feet as she started to scan the airport for Beth. She stood on her tiptoes and would feel a thrill whenever she'd see a head of brunette waves. But Beth was nowhere to be found.

"Kate?!" she heard from behind her, in a voice she knew and loved.

Kate turned and saw Beth for the first time in three months. But it wasn't the Beth she remembered. The spark that once lit her eyes was gone. She had dark bruise like circles under her eyes, with a matching bruise running along her jawline. A shiny pink burn adorned her neck, but her face broke out in a genuine smile when she saw Kate standing there.

Beth dropped her bags and walked forward, pulling Kate toward her and hugging her tightly. The taller girl buried her face in Kate's blonde hair, inhaling deeply and sighing.

"God, you smell good…" she murmured into it.

Kate tightened her own hold on her best friend. "You don't smell too bad yourself."

Kate felt rather than heard the soft chuckle from Beth.

"Where are Carrie and Heather?" Beth asked, never lessening her hold on the other girl.

"They couldn't come…grounded." Kate murmured into Beth's neck.

"Hmmmm, that sucks…" Beth said, finally releasing her friend, but not moving too far away.

Kate caught a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye and looked toward the source. Carrie was holding a makeshift sign that said 'Say the line!!!!!!!!'

Snapping her eyes back to Beth, Kate moved closer to her, watching as the taller girl's smile started to spread across her face.

"Well, it doesn't suck too badly, because that means I'm here with you…" Kate felt like a moron saying that, but it apparently had to be done.

Shock registered on Beth's face for a full minute before she smirked. Her eyes traveled downward, taking in the lowcut shirt and short skirt.

She grabbed a handful of Kate's shirt and pulled the blonde to her slowly. She brought her lips to her ear, taking the shorter girl's earlobe in her teeth and biting gently.

"You need new advisors Katie, I taught Heather that line." She took Kate's earlobe in her teeth again, giving it one last bite before letting a small laugh escape her lips and turning away.

Kate stood motionless as Beth brushed gently past her. Now she really felt like an idiot. She looked over to the trashcan where Carrie and Heather were hidden. They made frantic motions for Kate to follow Beth.

Before Kate could even turn, she heard an amused voice call, "Coming?"

She turned and saw Beth shoot a wink at her. Flushing slightly, Kate walked over to her, studying her bruised face. Beth, smiling, pushed her fingers through Kate's and led her outside.

Kate took the lead and led the brunette to her car, opening the door for her. Beth gave an amused chuckle and flopped into the passenger seat.

On the drive home, Beth had her eyes closed. The music was blaring softly out of the speakers and the two girls sat in comfortable silence.

"So, Katie, what's with the obvious flirtation?" Beth asked, cracking one eye open to look at her friend.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, it was kinda meant to turn you on, according to Carrie and Heather…" Kate said, deciding not to pull punches about the situation.

She glanced over and saw that Beth had closed her eyes again.

"You know Katie, you don't really have to try that hard."

Kate flushed dark red. She could feel the heat creeping up her face.

"See?" Beth whispered, running the tips of her fingers across the heated areas. "You don't have to try hard at all."

Kate glanced sharply toward her friend. She saw that Beth's eyes had opened and she was leaning toward her. Seconds later, Beth's face was buried into Kate's neck, with her lips pressing gently on her pulse point. Kate's hands gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Don't take me home Kate..." Beth murmured into Kate's neck.

"What? Why?"

"Just don't…" she sighed, nuzzling the soft skin.

"Okay…where do you want me to take you?" Kate asked.

"Anywhere Katie…anywhere."

* * *

Kate pulled up to her own house and helped Beth get all her bags from the back seat. Beth still looked tired, and the spark that usually lit her eyes was nowhere to be found. Kate would do anything to get it back.

"Mom?!" Kate called, walking in the front door. She got no answer.

Beth stood silently behind her, leaning against the door frame.

"I guess no one's here. You can crash here tonight if you want." Kate said, turning to see Beth's relaxed form.

"Okay…I think I'll take you up on that offer." Beth winked at her, pushing herself off the door frame and walking toward Kate.

Beth cocked her head to the right, reaching out and tracing Kate's jaw with her fingers. She placed her index finger under Kate's chin and traced her lips with her thumb. Beth smiled softly before leaning forward and touching her lips to Kate's.

It stared soft but became more passionate as time passed. Beth leaned forward, making Kate lean backward until her back was touching the counter. Beth got handsy, trailing her fingers down Kate's neck and across her collar bone. Her hands traveled lower, trailing across Kate's cleavage.

Beth jumped a little, pulling her lips off Kate's and looking down. Kate, realizing what Beth was looking at, began to freak out.

"Oh, God, Beth uh-"

Beth yanked the boob cam out of Kate's shirt and muttered, "First five minutes…"

Kate closed her eyes and shook her head, flushing again.

"Carrie, you're boob cam is going to be thrown somewhere out of Kate's window, good luck finding it."

Beth opened the window and threw the tiny camera out of it. She turned to Kate again, who was blushing furiously.

"Why am I not surprised?" Beth asked, pulling Kate closer and running her finger over the blush.

Kate didn't have a chance to answer, because Beth was attacking her neck with her lips. Sighing, Kate helped Beth in her quest to get her shirt off. Both half naked, they backed up into a wall, with Kate's back touching it. Beth hiked Kate's leg up to hook around her hip, running her hands across her tight stomach.

* * *

In the aftermath, Kate was lying on top of Beth, with her head buried in her neck, absentmindedly tracing patterns on her right shoulder with her left hand. Kate's hand traveled up toward her neck, her fingertips grazing the burn very lightly. Beth's sharp intake of breath alerted her that it was still tender.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Kate whispered, placing a kiss on her collarbone.

With a slight groan of discomfort, Beth sighed out, "It's okay Katie…I'm fine."

Kate looked up to meet Beth's hazel eyes, and was surprised to see they were just as dead as before.

"What happened Beth?"

Beth's jaw clenched. "They break you down Kate, they break you down and reshape you how they want you."

"Who?"

"The camp I went to. They break your spirit, and reshape you into the 'dream child' your parents want you to become." Beth smiled slightly, glancing down at Kate's shocked face before continuing.

"I wouldn't be broken. I stayed as true to myself as I could in those months. Those people who ran it got so angry." She let out a snort of mirthless laughter. "They took me and beat me down…literally." She pointed to her bruised jaw.

"They weren't going to let me be the same person as when I entered that hell hole. I refused to be broken. So they would take me in a room and break various parts of me until I broke fully. It didn't matter to them whether they broke me physically or emotionally in that room, as long as there was a notable change when I left." She shut her eyes tightly and sighed shakily.

"I finally broke Katie. That's why I'm home. I'm willing to do anything to get myself back again."

Kate pushed off of her, causing Beth to open her eyes. "So…I was a distraction?"

Kate wasn't mad, she just wanted to know.

Something sparked behind Beth's eyes and she pushed herself up and got on eye level with Kate.

"I-I mean I'm not mad or anything, I just wanted to, you know, make sure I knew what to do tomorrow-"

"KATE!! Are you stupid?" Beth was angry. "You could never be a distraction! Do you have any idea how long I've thought about doing that?"

She leaned forward and hugged the blonde girl. "God…you are so moronic sometimes…" she murmured into the soft skin of her neck.

Beth fell back onto the pillows, her eyes back to their dead state.

Kate bit her lip and laid down next to her. "Beth…I love you."

"What?!" Beth snapped her head around, clearly shocked.

"Oh, oh, that was word vomit! Ughh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-"

"Katie…quiet." Beth said softly. "What did you say?"

"Ummm, I love you?"

Beth's face broke out into a smile and she pulled Kate on top of her, pulling her face down. With her lips at the blonde's ear, Beth whispered, "I kinda love you too blondie."

Kate smiled and pulled Beth's face around to kiss her.

The spark in her eyes was back.

Beth was back.

AN: Anymore ideas for oneshots, just review or message :]


End file.
